Gabi-138b
-|⫼⊒ |image1=gabi138b.png |galactic_region=Inner Belt, Alpha Arm 321.004°2424.700393 |parent_star=''None'' |satellites=0 |radius=3,299 miles |average_surface_temperature=23°F |atmospheric_composition=Sulfur, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide |climate=Variable }} Gabi-138b (Standard: -|⫼⊒ , officially the United Bodies of Gabi) is a rogue terrestrial Type III nation-planet currently located in the Inner Belt region of the galaxy. The planet does not orbit any parent star, rather it is currently drifting through interstellar space roughly between the Weidon and Suma systems. All life on Gabi-138b is sustained by geothermal heating vents. All native sentient life on the planet is controlled by a single hivemind, ominously named Gabi. The Council of Worlds maintains a travel warning on the rogue world, advising tourists of the possibility of being assimilated into the hivemind. Gabi's personality may be described as snarky and immature. They rarely take responsibility for their actions and are often absent to Council of Worlds sessions. Instead of working, much of the hivemind spends their days partying. As a result, the economy of Gabi-138b may be described as unstable. History Gabi themselves do not remember their civilization's origins nor where their planet came from. In 3034 UU, a Noron astronomer on the Bō system planet Zaug first observed the rogue planet, numbering it 138b. The first manned mission to 138b was undertaken in 3301 UU by Noron explorer Lemes. After making contact with the natives, Lemes discovered the ominous truth: all inhabitants were controlled by a single telepathic consciousness, self-named "Gabi". 138b was soon renamed Gabi-138b. Aside from the occasional trade agreement, Gabi-138b remained largely isolated from the galactic community until the founding of the Council of Worlds by the Norons. Gabi-138b received an invitation to the second session in 10011 UU, after fierce debate within the Council regarding the rogue planet. Many representatives argued that a planet on which all sentient life was dominated by a singular consciousness did not constitute a nation. Nevertheless, Gabi-138b was admitted into the Council at the third session, in 10023 UU. In 11994 UU, two Siif women (Pa Lo De Po and Ga Do He Do) were reported missing while on spring break on Gabi-138b. Gabi remained silent on the issue for two Uurb weeks, until Siif threatened sanctions and possible military action. Eventually, Gabi came forward to reveal that the two women had been assimilated into the hivemind and were now absorbed into their consciousness. At the 156th session of the Council in 12003 UU, the galactic community enacted a thirty-year embargo on Gabi-138b as reparation. Gabi-138b returned to the galactic stage in 12697 UU, when the governments of nearby Weidon II and Weidon III claimed that Gabian spies had been caught attempting to assimilate their citizens into the Gabi hivemind, further alienating the rogue planet from the galactic community. Gabi denied the allegations. The following year, both Weidon planets enacted a travel ban to and from the planet, an action mirrored by numerous worlds across the galaxy in the following decades. In 14061 UU, the Gabian hivemind married Thetriliscan cyborg Tylyr G̃omez. The couple divorced three Uurb years later, and Tylyr was eventually assimilated. Category:Planets Category:Rogue planets Category:Type III Category:Countries Category:Gabi-138b